The Burden of Knowledge
by Swirlycloud
Summary: [spoilers for Ch 618 - 633 ] Sasuke, Juugo, Suigetsu, and Orochimaru meet with the revived previous four Hokage. What does it mean to know everything? Gen; listed character names will generally reflect main characters for the most recent update. This follows each new manga chapter release.
1. Kaigou :: Meeting

The boy blinked. So these...are the ones that know everything...

Shodai-hokage, Nidaime, Sandaime...and Yondaime...

He frowned at the the appearance of the four legendary shinobi. As his eyes moved from one to the other, he suddenly noticed something.

_Yondaime...looks just like Naruto!  
_

The thought was paralyzed in his mind when Minato shifted his cold gaze over to him. "Orochimaru! What is this?" he shouted, a deep feeling of nausea accumulating in his stomach.

Orochimaru simply looked back at him, all previous calmness and nonchalance having vanished from him with the use of his arms back. "Shinpai shinaide, Sasuke-kun." _My arms...they're back._ A confident smirk overcame his features, his face looking like a true white snake about to catch his prey.

_Excellent._

The other three hokage looked around suspiciously before letting their gazes settle on the four men in front of them.

"Orochimaru!" Hiruzen seethed. He stared at the now-useful arms of his former pupil. _Chikushou...! He's become able to use jutsu again...!_

"Hello again, Sarutobi-_sensei_," he replied back wickedly. He had waited much too long for this...

Nidaime looked carefully beside him. "Anija..."

"Aa, Tobirama..." Shodaime's voice was grim. "I see."

"Looks like my Edo-tensei no jutsu has been used yet again..." He sighed in distrust and gave each of the four men in front of him a hard look. "This will not go over well."

Suigetsu looked genuinely horrified at the presence of the four previous hokage. "S-Sasuke! Dousuru?! I don't like this at all..."

Juugo met his eyes calmly. "I don't either..."

"What is it you want with us?" Minato's voice broke through the air piercingly.

"Ara, so blunt, aren't you?"

He crossed his arms in response.

The snake could feel the killing intent rise toward him. He stepped back.

Senju Hashirama's voice rang out authoritatively. "Let me make this clear...we will not be fighting for you...not again." He folded his arms across his chest. "I demand to know this meaning of this summoning." Some part of him felt happy that he might get the chance to see what Konohagakure looked like after their last, unwilling battle, but a bigger part of him feared for the worst.

After taking in his surroundings, Nidaime spoke up. "I assume we have not been summoned for battle." He narrowed his eyes at the snake.

Finally gathering himself together, Sasuke spoke in a demanding voice. "There are some things I need to know from you."

Sandaime frowned at the boy, taking in his appearance and his apparent allies.

_So this is what he's become..._ His heart wrenched at the thought that his numerous efforts to save the boy were all put to waste.

Sasuke spoke with determination, and a disdainful expression consumed his face.

"I'll start with you, Sandaime..."

* * *

**A/N**: Was I the only one extremely pissed to see Yondaime revived?

To be continued... Please leave a review!

* * *

Translation:

Orochimaru: "Do not worry, Sasuke-kun."

Sandaime-hokage: Son of a bitch...!

Suigetsu: "What are we going to do?!"


	2. Ikari :: Wrath

**A/N**: Since this is probably is not going to happen in the manga (but hey who knows), I'm just going to lead with it and do something of a serious take...with some slight crack elements. :D Excuse the oxymoron(ic) statement, if you will.

* * *

"Hmph! You and that tone," Hiruzen noted, returning the boy's disdainful look. "You were named for my father, after all."

Something like surprise flickered across Sasuke's eyes.

"Heh. That brat Sasuke...looks like his namesake is no different..."

"Urusei!" Hiruzen glared at the Shodai-hokage.

Juugo noticed a bird had made its way into the secret room.

Nidaime stepped forward toward the Uchiha. "Learn to talk to your elders with a bit more respect," he asserted.

"Ano..." Suigetsu shifted closer to Juugo and latched a watery hand onto his arm. "Am I the only one freaking out here?"

"Suigetsu! Shut up," Sasuke commanded. He turned back to the Third Hokage. "I need you to answer some questions...about Itachi."

Hiruzen's expression did not waver. He knew this this was going to happen the moment he saw Sasuke standing next to his former student. "I assume you already know everything...Sasuke."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed, then widened in anger. The question was burning a hole into his mind. "Was killing my clan really the only answer?!"

He sighed. "I never wished for it to end that way."

"What the fuck?" Hashirama exchanged glances with his brother. "You killed off the Uchiha?!"

"NO!" Hiruzen barked back. "...Itachi did."

Yondaime was lost in thought. Orochimaru...Goddamn him. He obviously had some impure jutsu in place to make himself something of an immortal; he had learned the secrets of the Shiki Fujin, yet did not die in the process of the seal's release. As far as he could tell, Minato was in full control of himself, so at least he couldn't be forced to do anything involuntary. But now what? He returned to the present. "That little kid..." he murmured softly, looking up. "Is he still alive?"

"...No. He's dead," Sasuke replied quietly, voice brimming with contempt. "Thanks to this man...!" He pointed to Sandaime accusingly.

"I did everything I could to prevent the coup d'état from happening...but the threat of the danger was too great," he explained. "It would have led to the destruction of our whole village, and given the chance for the other shinobi countries to take over, leading to an inevitable war. With the decisions of Danzou and the elders, ultimately it came down to the extermination of the clan," he said solemnly. "I'm very sorry about what happened."

Sasuke could take no more of these rational explanations. They just couldn't understand. But it was his duty to _make_ them understand, to _make_ them feel his and Itachi's unbearable hurt. All of Konoha would eventually suffer by his hands for their ignorance.

"HE WAS MY BROTHER!" he shouted. "How could you give someone my age that kind of decision to make!? Do you have any idea what kind of hell you put him through?! Known as nothing but a criminal...a traitor to the village, when he sacrificed everything he had for it—his family, his honor, his friends, his village..." Sasuke trailed off, panting slightly.

The four hokage were silent.

Itachi's forgiveness of his little brother in his revived state had only further increased his hatred. He thought he could be calm about this...but standing in front of such powerful, yet clueless ninja, it was simply impossible. "Wasn't there any other option? Talk my dad out of it...make Itachi the Hokage? _Any_thing?"

Orochimaru laughed out loud at the suggestion. All this was news to him, for one thing. The only reason he stayed so quiet was to hear this rather interesting story. "Itachi-kun... now it makes sense. No matter how intimidating he could be, I could never feel true hatred emanating from that man." He chuckled bad-naturedly.

Sasuke's anger flared again. "And that Danzou!" He landed a fist against the wall to his side, hard. "He had the nerve to take advantage of their deaths! My family's eyes...he couldn't just leave them alone!" He clenched the fist against the wall harder, closing his eyes tight. "...Kakashi..."

Minato listened keenly.

He reopened his eyes. "How dare he take an eye from my clan...and try to act like he's superior to me!" His rage boiled inside him. He didn't care who was listening at this point—he couldn't stop. "Teaching me about friends and telling me to forget my revenge...When he should not be talking in the first place!" he seethed. "That fucking hypocrite!" He scowled in despair, knowing full-well that this was not going to lead anywhere. But he didn't know what to do. Having Sandaime stand before him agonized his thoughts about what could have been.

Though it was not in his nature to discuss himself or his loved ones, Yondaime decided to say something. "Uchiha, Sasuke...right?" He tilted his head down, letting an intensely protective aura surround him. "Did you ever ask him about it?"

"There's nothing to ask! I know for sure he's not family—the third class shinobi can't even use it properly without falling over," he said, remembering Team 7's first mission in the Land of Waves. The memory made his shoulders sag ever so slightly. "He's no Uchiha..." Awareness suddenly freckled his face and he looked around the room for a second, feeling the venomous chakra he'd gotten so used to suddenly disappear.

"Orochimaru..." Hiruzen muttered lowly, causing the Nidaime and Shodai-hokage to look behind them. The snake had made its escape while Sasuke spoke, but by no means did he go unnoticed.

Juugo and Suigetsu were both leaning against one of the walls, hoping they would not be brought into the conversation. They turned, however, also noticing the heavy presence vanish.

"See? I told you. Orochimaru _does_ care about this war," Suigetsu whispered to Juugo, who nodded back at him slowly. "I'm telling you, he's planning something..."

"War?" Hashirama's deep, definitive voice shot the air.

The third Hokage gave his predecessor a long look. "Aisumimasen, Tobirama-sensei. Yet again, my pupil..."

"You haven't failed, Hiruzen," Senju Tobirama assured him. He looked around at the walls of the ancient, underground Uchiha shrine. "Right now, we need to focus on what's happening out there."

"I agree. We cannot sit idly by while our own are battling with their lives, above ground," the Shodai-hokage concurred.

"Shodai hokage-sama," Yondaime began. "I think I have a pretty good idea who's behind this war." He started to exit the rather dark-lit room. "Let me explain." The other hokages followed suit.

"No need to explain."

All eyes turned to Sasuke.

"It's Madara."

The mixture of seriousness and indifference in his voice caused everyone to pause in their step.

Hashirama felt his blood thicken as disbelief shocked his body. He glowered at the seemingly sole successor of the dead, renowned clan. "Madara? Uchiha...Madara?"

* * *

**A/N**: Alright! To be continued...

Hope you enjoyed, and please leave a review, feedback is much welcomed!

Also,_ Ore no taisetsu na hito _(Kakashi/Minato student-teacher fic) is now finished, with the exception of an epilogue, which is still in progress.

Edit: I am aware that Sasuke probably pushed it here- my mistake on his character. I too am dying to see what happens next! This story was written mostly to calm down my hyperactive feels after reading that taunting cliffhanger. Thanks for reading!


	3. Sato :: Village

**A/N**: I found a small piece of music I had been working on a while ago, and changed it to suit the later half of the scene below. I finally had a reason to expand it! Hopefully it is your cup of tea.

The link is on my profile page if you'd like to have a listen while reading! :) The title is "Night in the Village" and can be found on Soundcloud under the username of MusicForFiction. Enjoy!

* * *

"Sou."

"Madara me..." he muttered. "How long has he been evading death...?" He frowned, deep in thought. This could not be good. What could Madara want, _now_? His clan was dead.

The long-winding, ancient Uchiha and Senju rivalry was _finally dead_.

"Was he wearing a mask?" Minato asked tentatively, a slow feeling of dread building inside him.

Both Senju looked at him, curious to this particular inquiry's origins. Hiruzen simply tipped his head down, wishing he had known more about the situation, considering his long tenure as the Sandaime hokage, one of the greatest shinobi to have ever hailed from Konohagakure.

"Aa." Sasuke narrowed his eyes at him. "How did you know?"

Ignoring him, he quickly left the shrine with a _poof! _

"He left..." Juugo turned toward his black-haired friend. Well, friend for now...but if he finds out what happened to Karin, he will be sure to question what Sasuke plans to do with _him_. "Orochimaru didn't think to restrict their powers somewhat?"

"He probably just wants to add more chaos to the war..." Suigetsu crossed his arms. "No different from that war-monger Danzou, really."

Suigetsu saw the scowl on Sasuke's face and misinterpreted it. "Ok, ok," he put up his hands in surrender. His face turned sour. "Taku, gets annoyed at everything I say lately..." he muttered under his breath as they all ascended up the steps from the underground.

"Doesn't he always get annoyed with you?"

"Urusei!" he snapped.

"Tonigaku, since that Yondaime just up and left," Hashirama said in irritation, "Mizu no gaki. We'll need you to fill us in on the details of this war." He turned his glare to the water kid.

"Hai, Shodai hokage-sama," Suigetsu put his arms back in the air, sweat dripping down the side of his neck.

"But this really makes you think why he summoned the four of you," Juugo mused.

"Sou daro," Nidaime agreed distantly.

* * *

–-

The Yondaime hokage looked around. The village seemed like a ghost town...only a few people were carefully walking through the darkly-lit streets of Konoha. _Probably guards_, he thought. With so many ninja gone from the village, the civilians must be becoming restless and bored. He could see the evidence of minor crime as he walked past an alley. He sighed. This really had to be a war of massive proportions to see the village this deserted. Even during the Third Great Shinobi War there was no need for _all_ ninja on the battlefield.

He noticed a thick chakra in the air. It was strangely, achingly familiar.

_Naruto_.

His eyes widened and he breathed a sigh of relief. At least his son appeared to be doing okay, with his chakra energy making itself known all the way out here. He smiled. Not only was it coming from Naruto, but it truly was his own—not the Kyuubi's. He thought for a moment longer. But...there was no way that Naruto's original chakra could have such a far reach. He came to the startling conclusion that in order for this to occur, the Kyuubi _had_ to in fact lend his chakra to his jinchuuriki. Naruto must be very adept at converting the chakra to his own by now.

The thought of Naruto's safety made Minato feel at ease. The fear of the Kyuubi taking over Naruto was no longer an issue. He frowned, thinking of Kushina. His relief subsided. She had died by the Kyuubi's hands...but it appeared that now he was aiding his only son. The realization gave him mixed feelings. He pushed them aside, and began heading toward the village gates, carefully taking in what he knew would be the last time he would see his beloved hometown. Once he arrived, however, he froze.

"So this is where you went off to..." Minato confirmed.

Orochimaru stood there, leaning against one of the gates quite lazily. "Is Sasuke-kun done with you already?" he questioned. He was surprised that the boy had taken so little time. He had decided to leave, and ask him later about the knowledge he received while talking to the four hokage, and what decision he had eventually come to. Thus, he'd decided to simply wait here, knowing he would catch the others eventually. After all, he was in no rush.

"Where are the main battlefields? I assume at least all five of the Great Shinobi countries are taking part of this."

"That would be correct," was all he said. He smirked.

"De...? Where is Naruto? The Hokage? " he repeated, and then narrowed his eyes. "And Madara?" _Kakashi...I hope you are there with Naruto..._

"Anshin shite kudasai, Yondaime. We will be going there in due time."

The reply was less than satisfactory. "What is your _real_ purpose for summoning us? Orochimaru. What do you hope to gain from this war?" He thought of the sickly experiments the snake had been caught doing. _Does he plan to steal more bodies, using us to help him get them...? _

_Or...has he made a deal with Madara, and plans on using us to shift the odds of victory in their favor?_ A frown consumed his face.

_Kuso...I should have learned the Toomegane no jutsu from Sandaime...maybe its reach could extend as far as the nearest battleground._ His eyes widened. _That's right! Sandaime!_ He whipped around and as if on cue he could make out the shapes of six figures heading towards him and Orochimaru. Minato and Sandaime-sama both knew Naruto's chakra pattern, so if he could just see how Naruto was doing through the technique, perhaps he could also discern his location.

"I will explain my intentions to you shortly," Orochimaru answered rather docilely, nodding his head in the direction behind the Yellow Flash. The faces of the six approaching figures were becoming more distinct with each passing second.

Minato calmed down. At least now he had some backup if he came to disagree with the snake's "intentions".

_Yoshi. _

He immediately began developing multiple plans of action to match the multiple possible outcomes of this short—he would make sure it was—_explanation_ that Orochimaru wished to share with the seven of them.

–-

* * *

**A/N**: I am Suigetsu and Juugo, basically.

Aah I can't wait I can't wait I can't wait until the next chapter.

Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Feedback is MUCH welcomed!

And! _Ore no taisetsu na hito_ (Kakashi/Minato teacher-student fic) is now officially complete ^_^ Go read it!

* * *

Translations:

Hashirama: "Damn you, Madara..."

"Anyway"

Tobirama: "I agree."

Orochimaru: "Relax."

Minato:

-Telescope Technique-

_Ok. Good._

* * *

Edit: OMFG. I just saw that 619 has come out. It was nothing below awesome :'(

Did Minato seriously just ask "How'd you remove the seal, Orochimaru-_san_?"

Dead. *wonders how she will counter this in the next chapter...*


	4. Yoha :: Aftermath

**A/N**: I wrote another piece to suit this chapter! This time I put a lot more work in it. :D Just head to my profile page where you can find the link to my Soundcloud. It is the main theme for this story, titled "The Burden of Knowledge". I am working on a full length version as well, though. Go ahead and give it a listen while you read, if you'd like! :)

* * *

"Hm...this edo-tensei jutsu of mine seems to be quite troublesome..."

"Quite immoral!" Hashirama agreed superfluously. He pointed his finger out toward his brother and leaned back on his right foot. "Don't you remember that time, when I lectured you—"

"Shut up," he replied, jutting his lip out slightly.

"—that these things lead to—"

"Silence!" he repeated in annoyance.

"..."

_The first Hokage doesn't appear to be that intimidating, actually_, Suigetsu thought.

"So...we had a fourth hokage..." Hashirama said, looking the Fourth up and down. "Who's the Fifth?" he inquired.

"Your granddaughter...Tsunade," Orochimaru replied.

"Eh!?" He put his hands on the side of his head, and looked behind him with amazement. "The village...it's still standing..."

"You have so little faith in her.." Minato raised his eyebrows somewhat amusedly, sweat dripping from the back of his head.

Sasuke looked ahead without expression.

Noticing this, Orochimaru spoke up. "Did you have your talk...Sasuke-kun?"

"I wouldn't really call it much of a talk..." Tobirama looked to the side. He seemed to be getting agitated.

Noticing this as well, Orochimaru assured him, "Nidaime-hokage. I bear no ill intentions upon any of you."

"What about the village?" he asked cautiously._ He isn't planning to exploit the village while the country is at war, is he?_

He chuckled lightly. "Nor the village. So you can see," he said, casting his gaze upon the Uchiha, "There is no need to worry. However, I really think Sasuke is not yet done with you. "

The boy looked up at him with a hint of recognition in his eye, and turned back toward the four hokage. He had foolishly let his anger overwhelm him, but now, it was all...gone. He felt empty, almost. He was ready to have his real questions answered, now remembering what he'd expressed back at the cave where Kabuto supposedly still was.

Although somewhat wary, Tobirama let himself become more at ease. He leaned back in his step, and folded his arms.

"Hmm...So? Little Uchiha, what is it you'd like to know?" Nidaime asked.

–-

* * *

Gai lets out a youthful, encouraging shout. "Whhaaaaoooooo...! LEE!" He is quite proud of his precious pupil at the moment.

Madara had just been sliced in half by Lee's almighty powerful kick.

_Neji...you should see him now..._

"Take that!" Ino shouts. Making a fist, she looks at Chouji and smiles. He instinctively turns back to her, and kindly returns the smile.

Nearby, Tenten feels the gap inside her heart fill just a little bit. Neji was dead, and Lee had just dealt revenge to his killer. She closes her eyes with determination, and promises to do her best. _Now all that's left is Obito..._

Naruto's hard stare softens after he says those words... "And I hope no one would sever their bonds with me...," thinking of Sasuke. He tries to read Obito's eyes. What is this man...thinking? What is really going on inside that head of his? With every passing moment, every passing word that escapes his lips, Naruto feels less and less antagonistic towards him. But then he is reminded of the terrible losses the world has been dealt by his hands...of the precious people Akatsuki has taken away from them, and himself...

He glances over at his sensei, who is also looking at Obito with a determined face. But Naruto knows him well enough to tell that there is a hint of wistfulness in his gaze. _Kakashi-sensei..._

_Were you really friends with this man?  
_

He can't see how it was possible. Kakashi is a person who deeply cares for his village, heavily values teamwork, and always puts the safety of his comrades before his own. He is Obito's polar opposite. How could someone like Obito not have been affected by him in his youth? He feels his heart sink a little as he thinks of Sasuke. _The same is with me... _

_Will Sasuke end up being like him, too? _

The Ino-Shika-Chou combination had been a brilliant tactic to start off with. Kakashi knows this well. Wiping the sweat from his brow, he silently thanks his old friend. He turns and faces the beloved son of his late sensei, locking eyes with him. _Onto the next step of Shikaku's plan, now..._

* * *

–-

_N-nante chakra da!_

The redhead looks about as she holds Sasuke's picture, slowly peeling it off to reveal tiny, bobby-pin sized tools laying on a sheet between the two layers. She can feel Naruto's pure chakra radiating through the air like a warm sun. To her it feels strong, familial, and assuring—a sign that everything would be okay.

_But that's not true. Everything will not be okay. I have to see what Sasuke is up to. I cannot let him aid that Tobi guy in destroying the world. As much as he'd meant to me, at one point..._

_That is no longer the case._

An admirable frown of pure resolve settles over her features.

_I will stop him...and help this warm-hearted person, this Uzumaki...Naruto...!_

Holding her lockpick set firmly in one hand, and sharp-ridged glasses in the other, she finishes cutting Sasuke's picture away from it. She peers up and around, confirming once more that she had finally been left alone. With a small sigh, she removes the small metal pieces from behind the picture and begins to work.

–-

* * *

**A/N**: So I made a mistake in the timeline last chapter, as shown by the Yondaime's reactions in 619. Minato must have died before Orochimaru left, so he wouldn't have known about the horrible, twisted experiments done on various ninja as well as lost, innocent kids. I was quite impressed with Sasuke, too...gives me a little hope on him possibly reconsidering his path (or else there wouldn't be any need for the questioning of course). Also, the tense switch is on purpose, in case anyone thought it strange.

That being said, I hope you've enjoyed this chapter! Please leave a review! Feedback is always welcome.

Translations:

Karin: _What chakra!_


	5. Jitsuno :: Truth

**A/N**: No original music to go alongside this chapter, this time (I've been busy) ...**but!** A while ago, I did a cover/remake of the OST "_Despair"_ by Yasuharu Takanashi, and thought it was an appropriate time to put it up.

It's on my SoundCloud, too, so head to my FF profile page and go take a listen. :D

That being said, enjoy the chapter!

* * *

—-

Is it night? The world was flickering in brightness like the old televisions inside the tower of the Forest of Death._ Is it night already...?_

Or is it night...only for her?

The thought sent a sharp chill down her...

...what? Her mind turned fuzzy.

She tried lifting her head to sit up, but her neck tensed in warning as if the simple movement would lead to her instant demise.

"Ha...hah..."She was breathing heavily. With all the pain, how she was even breathing at all was still a mystery to her. She could feel her heart beat faster and faster to compensate for the nearly nonexistent blood pressure. She looked about with her golden-amber eyes. Her heart felt extremely heavy in her chest, for more than one reason.

The Kages were strewn over the land surrounding her, unmoving. Drenched in their own blood.

_Oh no._

_No, no, no, no, no..._

_Shimatta! _She desperately willed her fingers to move. The muscles in her arms burned in agonizing defiance. With great effort, she slowly, shakily smeared onto her right hand the blood that was escaping down her chin, and let her hand hit the yellow, dusty ground in summoning.

Kuchiyose...no jutsu...

—-

* * *

"How many times do I have to tell you? Naruto. It's useless." Obito stared at him. "Kakashi. You raised one hell of an idiot student."

_Shit. They actually managed to hit Madara._

"Shut up, already!" Naruto yelled, taking more offense at the insulting remark toward his sensei's unscrupulous way of teaching than at his own intelligence. Sasuke still lingered in his mind.

Lee leaped back into position, perceiving the slight apprehension his opponent was feeling. "This is the power of the Great Shinobi Alliance."

Kiba wiped the sweat from his upper lip, and smirked confidently. "No one will blame you if you surrender now. We are pretty badass, you know."

Obito squinted his eyes down at the large troop of ninja. Fools. "You are truly underestimating the power of the Juubi."

Yes. The great beast...the creature...the hideous monster...it was still changing.

"As well as Madara," he admitted, refusing to let disappointment tinge his voice._ I don't need him. Although he was useful in keeping a check on this ridiculous so-called alliance. _He eyed the fuin-han that scrambled to seal away the body that Madara's soul had possessed.

Still possessed.

* * *

—-

Amazingly, Tsunade still had the stamina to summon the great blue and white slug, Katsuyu. It appeared before her with a loud _poof!_

"_Tsunade-sama!_" It was horrified. This couldn't be happening! The giant slug looked down in alarm and watched it's master struggle to breathe, and speak in soft, shaky whispers her firm, and final request.

"Katsuyu...there's something...I need to ask you..."

"_Hai!_" Katsuyu's worried tone caused Tsunade to truly accept the gravity of her situation. "I'll stick your body back together and—"

She coughed. "No...not now...first...right now you must..." Unconsciousness tugged at her, sapping away her thoughts, an attempt by her body to conserve what little time she had left. But she knew, for where she was headed...it was a useless attempt. There was nothing left to conserve for later. "...take the Kage...to where I am..." She hoped she could finish this. She had...to...!

Katsuyu watched hopelessly as her eyes nearly shut, fearing it might be for the final time.

"They can still...be saved..."

* * *

—-

It was very quiet by the gates. No other villagers had business near such a place at that time of night. The only person talking could be heard clearly, and he spoke with a degree of calmness that his older brother could never hope to compare to.

"A symptom?" Sasuke listened to the Second hokage with keen interest.

How did he know all of this? He seems to be very knowledgeable about the Uchiha. Even giving him this explanation on how certain members of the clan could gain the powers of the Sharingan during their lifetime. Was this really all...true?

If it was, he briefly wondered why he had not unlocked his inherited eyes at an earlier age, where he had been so devastated, so harshly tainted...so early in life.

A thought suddenly hit him. He felt very dizzy, and it made him sick to his stomach.

Does that mean...that the emotions of hurt and betrayal he'd felt as he witnessed his entire clan's death...

….his own parents' death..._by the hands of his older brother_...

...was superseded by his_ desire to save his comrades?_

He recalled the moment with incredible ease.

Folding his arms casually, Minato noticed the look on the young Uchiha's face as he half-heartedly paid attention to Tobirama-sama's insightful lecture. _He seems to be quite conflicted._

Naruto is lying on the ground beside him, half-conscious, chakra having fallen very low. Multiple senbon coat his body. He was in a lot of pain. Yet, he fights to get back up.

Ugh! This isn't good. Sasuke is also hurting all over. _Ano baka Naruto!_ Of course his way of helping was utterly thoughtless, coming inside to help instead of attacking from the outside like a normal person would have thought to do...

Sasuke is slowly beginning to grasp the enemy's movements, but the enemy's speed is something else entirely! He lets himself catch his breath as he eyes the boy called Haku. He tenses yet again, recognizing that his opponent is about to make a move.

_...Ochitsuke. _

_Shuuchuu shiro._

_Soshite...mikire!_

He instinctively grabs Naruto and dashes out of the way, effectively removing themselves from an attack sure to kill. They land roughly on the ground. Naruto shifts, not yet fully awake.

Sasuke looks up, and meets Haku's eyes dangerously. His vision has enhanced, he notices. This must be the Sharingan. Yes...

_It's just a little bit...but.._

_I can see!_

Sasuke remembered how he felt as he stood before Naruto, shielding him with his body. Taking the hit meant for the dead-last idiot. According to the Nidaime, the Sharingan occurred in those who had inside them a deep love for something, after experiencing a particularly powerful emotion and force of will. For Sasuke...it had been to protect. The life of his comrades had weighed so heavily on him that...

Everything Kakashi had said to him came flooding back. _**Don't be consumed by revenge! **_The jounin's eyes narrowed.

_I know you know._

Feeling something turn within him, Sasuke clenched his fist. Too many things...he was feeling...

_What is this..._

He was brought back to the present as the Nidaime-hokage finished talking.

"In the end though, their demise served the greater good..."

The Shodaime turned abruptly, thrusting out his hands low in front of him. "Tobirama! Ahou! We are in the presence of a pure Uchiha child! Can't you at least try to be a little more respectful?" Taku! He had never been skilled in the verbal arts, even in this...revived form of his, being so terribly blunt and inconsiderate. His diplomacy skills had always been lacking, anyway.

His brother refuted him, stating blandly that his intentions were looking out for the village as always. "Brother...you know this well..."

Sasuke couldn't care less about the tone any of them used. He spoke softly, decisively.

"I am neither pure nor child..."

The first two Hokage quietly noticed the Mangekyou Sharingan appear in the Uchiha's eyes. The First glanced back at his brother, hoping he would not have to get serious should his brother characteristically lose his temper to this display of potential aggression now before them. He could already feel the well-concealed—at the moment—chakra slowly rising in response to being held up down here. Hashirama internally sighed. He knew what his brother was feeling—he could feel it coming from Hiruzen, too, but not so much from the Fourth. Why was _he_ calmer than the rest?

Sandaime clasped his hands behind his back, trying not to think of the war that was waging out there—the war he could not willfully participate in due to his own student's restraints on him. He shifted, feeling the jutsu's connection to him like poorly-disguised chakra chains.

Instead, he chose to settle on Sasuke, and studied his face. He easily saw through the otherwise well-hidden feelings that continuously tormented him, not unlike what he had seen in Itachi during his unparallelled service to Konohagakure. Hiruzen had not lived so long to not know how to read the hearts of his village's dear shinobi. Even inside the toughest ANBU, he had seen so much going on that he nearly resented the organization's duties for the devastating effects it had on its members.

"Shodai-hokage..."

Everything the Nidame had said swirled around in his mind relentlessly, like a raging storm. Despite this, Sasuke stared ahead resolutely.

Hashirama returned his gaze to the boy. The tone being directed at him was heavy enough to foreshadow where the discussion would soon turn. His features relaxed, and his eyes turned serious as he listened to the boy speak.

Sasuke knew what to ask.

"Tell me...What is the legacy of the village? And what is the purpose of shinobi?"

—-

* * *

**A/N**: Ah, I know the wait has been longer on this one than before; actually I hadn't written a single word on this one when I posted chapter 4! I typically like to have the following chapter at least partially done before posting a new one. Also, the story is clearly not following canon 100%, as I write these alongside new updates. ^^'

Thanks for reading! Anyway, I hope you've enjoyed this chapter, and as always, feedback is VERY much welcomed! Constructive criticism (and praise :D) helps writers tremendously. Mind sharing your thoughts?

And! ...new chapter for _The Right Direction_. Go read it! :D

* * *

Translations:

_Fuin-han_ - sealing team

Sasuke:_ Naruto, that idiot! _

_Calm down._

_Concentrate. _

_And...see through it!_

Hashirama: "Fool!" (somewhat softer than _baka_)


	6. Kattou :: Conflict

**A/N**: Let me start off with this— I made a video on YouTube dedicated to Hashirama and Madara's youth. Great artwork is featured as well.  
The title is "_Hashirama and Madara's Theme_".  
I put the link up on my FF profile page. You can also listen to only the music on my SoundCloud. The username for both sites is MusicForFiction.  
I worked really hard and the software I was using was being a piece of shit, but the final render is complete and up for your entertainment...so go check it out! :D

That being said, please enjoy this next chapter.

EDIT: A combination of this and the following chapter (7) can be found in Chapter 6 (Betrayal) of my other fic _Across the River_. I went into much more detail and it's about twice as long, plus there's an extension at the end, as well. So if you like reading about Hashirama, Tobirama, and Madara, you will probably enjoy that version much better, just to let you know~

* * *

—-

The Shodai-hokage closed his eyes. He knew he had to start from the beginning if he was going to give a good enough answer. After all, with this young kid like this...he didn't want Tobirama to start something again, getting all pissed off like that. Taku. He knew to expect that he'd lose his temper. Then again, he was rather anxious, himself, to aid this Great Shinobi Alliance.

_ Where do I start? _

Memories of his youth resurfaced with little difficulty. The fighting, the feeling of constant danger...their main enemies, the Uchiha clan...

...Madara...

Skipping rocks, training together, talking about the future...

He...was nothing less than a brother to him...

Hashirama glanced at the second Hokage. He sighed.

—-

* * *

He leaned against a wall inside the house. "Tobirama..."

"Hm?" The fair-haired man turned his head at the sound of his older brother.

"I have a question for you."

The younger Senju watched his older brother fold his arms from across the room. "What is it?" He noticed a familiar look on his face.

"...Why do you hate the Uchiha so much?"

Tobirama's eyebrows rose slightly. "What?"

"Especially Madara."

He frowned, and looked away to the side. "You know I don't like him."

"It's been a long time, now. The constant fighting is over! We have no quarrel with him," he stated firmly.

"...No quarrel?!" He slammed a palm onto the table beside him. "Have you forgotten that he wanted you to kill yourself?!" He stared hard at his older brother.

"Or have me kill you."

"...Yes." He looked away again.

"Tobirama," he said. "He is...different. I don't understand how you're feeling."

"How can you be friends with a man who asked you to do such a thing? It is me who doesn't understand!"

"You don't know him, Tobirama! He's not always like that," Hashirama tried to reason. Reason? Pfft. There was no reasoning with this younger brother of his.

"Then why does he hate me so much?" The hand on the table tightened.

"You killed his brother, Tobirama," he said evenly.

"And ours? His clan is responsible for the death of many in our own!"

"As we are for them."

"I know this, brother." Sweat began to drip down the side of his face. He couldn't understand. Just couldn't understand. "Every time we pass each other, he gives off the most venomous chakra. He's approached me _several_ times."

Hashirama visibly tensed. "...Without my knowledge?" The fingers on his crossed arms tingled.

He sighed at the floor. "Yes," he replied redundantly.

"MADARA!" he shouted to the wall beside him. "_Ahou! _How dare you mess with my little brother!"

Tobirama looked up and saw his brother make an angry fist in the air beside him. "..."

He coughed. "Excuse me, my little Tobi."

"Don't call me that." He jutted his lip out.

He crossed his arms again, tighter this time. "Don't you lay a finger on my little Tobi-chan," he muttered with purpose.

"Dammit, Hashirama! I'm not a little kid!"

The older Senju turned his head, glaring at him.

Tobirama stepped back.

"Don't take that tone with me."

"Hai, anija."

"Anyway, I still haven't received an answer from you."

Tobirama stepped forward again, less than a meter away from the shinobi. "There's nothing to say."

Hashirama did not appear convinced. "I want you to leave the Uchiha alone, ok?"

He put a hand out beside him. "I am not an advocate of war, brother. You think I don't want peace?"

"That's not it," Hashirama replied, this time looking away as well.

"Then why don't you include me in your plans?"

Hashirama met his eyes.

"I heard you two talking the other day..." He closed his eyes for a brief moment. "Your plans...what you discuss for the future of this land..."

Hashirama watched him carefully. A unfamiliar emotion began to rise within him.

"You always speak to the clan of these great ideals, and present wonderful ideas to us. The clan...is very appreciative of your efforts..." He opened his eyes. "But..." he hesitated.

_What a fool._

"I'm your brother..."

_Why would that mean anything?_

"And..." He stepped closer.

_Do you feel insecure?_

"I really..."

_Stop bothering him. He already despises you as it is._

"...Just want to help!"

_Can't you see?! Why do you speak when you already know the answer? He's already found a new brother! _The younger shinobi's face turned to anguish. _You're just a little kid to him!_

"Tobirama..." A sad, surprised expression consumed his face. He had no idea how his own brother had felt. Hashirama stayed silent, and took the moment to search within himself.

So conflicted. He was so conflicted.

The younger Senju wished he was wearing his armor right then. He felt exposed, like an open root, in front of his brother. Sure, he knew that Hashirama loved him, but...he didn't...

_That's been obvious from the start, hasn't it?_

Tobirama looked into his eyes earnestly. "You don't trust me, brother."

"...That is... " he said, uneasy of the answer he anticipated in return. He thought of Madara, and recalled the fight at the river between their families when they were younger. "Your views are...what is it that you..." He blinked as an open palm slammed against the wall beside his head. He met his eyes gravely.

"You know what my views are, brother!" His eyebrows curled upwards in angry sorrow. "What are _yours_?"

—-

* * *

**A/N**: Thanks for reading, and please leave a review! I highly appreciate all of your thoughts, suggestions, and critique. Leave them below~

And don't forget to check out that video! :)


	7. Outou :: Response

**A/N**: New chapter update for _Across the River. _[Remember, a better version of this can be found in chapter 6 of this story]_  
_

Summary: A series of fics centered around the founders of Konoha, spanning from their days as kids to their resurrection. Lots of brotherly interactions, silly moments, and angst. HashiMada. Tobirama/OC

* * *

—-

Hashirama had never felt so flustered before. Here he was, with one brother through friendship, and another through blood...and they both questioned their relationships with him.

"If it were either me or Madara, who would you choose to to cut down?"

_If it was between me or him...who would you cut down?_

The familiar question sliced through his gut like he'd expected of the kunai in his own hand to do on that day back. He did not like how he was feeling, hearing his two precious people demand to know their place in his heart. Could he not love them both?

Were they jealous of each other?

Hashirama did not know that Madara still felt so bitter toward Tobirama. He must have hidden the feelings out of respect in his presence. The older Senju frowned. Madara...

_He didn't have to hide it from me._ He looked at his brother, meeting his eyes again.

What was he going to do? Knowing that his brother could handle it, he took his own hand and placed it on the arm beside his own neck, removing it from the wall. "Tobirama. I will not have you included in my plans because...you're right. I do not trust you."

His little brother remained silent, expression unchanging...as if he'd expected the answer. His gaze wavered for just a second, and it went unnoticed. Hashirama's frown felt sad to himself, but let it show cold. He knew the things his little brother would say. Would that mean he was just toying with him, then?

"You are too biased against the Uchiha. It is understandable..."

"I only want to do things democratically. The rest of the village should have a say in it, you know...?" How could Hashirama not understand? He couldn't go around deciding things for himself in place of the people. Hashirama, who had on numerous occassions questioned their father, should know Tobirama's own frustration well. Then why...? "Wanting to nominate him for the position is understandable, but you can't just name him the leader without the consent of the rest of the clans! There are other Uchiha that are well-worth consideration, but _him_...?" His mind wandered for a bit as he recalled meeting a young boy on the way to his home. Uchiha...Kagami...only a small child, but he could see the pureness within him. _If only the rest of his clan would notice_, he'd thought. _Perhaps someday... _He left the thought unfinished, hearing Hashirama speak again.

"...You are aware of Madara's reputation, yes?"

"Yes..."

"Then you should know, as you mentioned sometime earlier, that choosing Madara as our leader would not sit well with many."

"Even amongst the Uchiha, it is agreed! If you know this, then why do you insist on choosing him?" Tobirama noticed that his brother was handling this argument rather dispassionately. It seemed as if he was being tested, and that Hashirama knew he would lose this one.

"Because I know he would be a good leader! Believe me, he shares the same ideals as I do..."

"He changes his mind too often. He is unstable. I just don't want—" _you to get hurt, anija._ _Or any of the villagers..._

"What is it that you don't what?"

Tobirama let out a slow, measured breath. "I don't doubt that Madara once shared the same ideals as you. But things are changing for the better, and I don't see him any happier. Why is that?" He leaned a hand on his shoulder.

Hashirama did not have an answer for him. He thought for a moment. He, too, had noticed Madara's fading happiness. He'd witnessed it all too recently.

Why? Things were coming together just as they'd planned, so_ why_...?

"He is no longer content."

Hashirama read his eyes. Just how insightful was his brother? Was he always this perceptive? A compelling thought crossed his mind. _Maybe he should be the leader of the village._

"The village would be much happier if you were chosen to be its leader," he continued. "I am not naïve, brother. I know enough." Tobirama had calmed completely. It seemed as if some of what he was saying was finally getting through to him, after all. He looked at him carefully, noticing a grave expression slowly come upon him. His own face soon mirrored his brother's. He did not like what he saw, or what he heard.

"Tobirama..." he said quietly. "Madara...has already left the village..."

—-

* * *

And that had been that. It was agreed that Hashirama would become the Hokage.

After that brief memory, he began to tell Sasuke his story. He started with how he had met Madara, and the problems they had so often faced. Their dreams, their goals...and the obstacles they faced.

The clan wars, the peace, and finally...Madara's unhappiness. His hatred. Hashirama told his story with a defining conviction that only those who had truly lived through the times could ever give.

As he came to a conclusion, he wished he could come up with an answer to how Madara had been resurrected, or rather..._who_ had done it...and for just how long...

Nevertheless, he was sure that now he'd finished his story, they would be heading to the battlefield very soon. Although Sasuke's face was like stone...he could see the emotions swimming through the young Uchiha's eyes. He had been swayed away from revenge. Or should he say... Sasuke had now reaffirmed his underlying convictions with a just little help and some wisdom to spare.

Hashirama smiled to himself. He watched the boy's mouth move to speak, and...and...

—-

* * *

**A/N**: What really pisses me off so far in the manga... is that Sasuke is still not getting the full story. His perception is (however slightly) skewed because of one blatant fact: The Madara that Sasuke knows and the Madara that the Shodaime knows are two different people!  
I can just imagine when they meet, Naruto going all "Sasuke, we've known that your Madara is actually just Obito...for like 30 chapters now, dude. *cough* Oh yeah, and he's dead now." *cough*

And Sasuke all "Obi—WHO THE FUCK IS THAT, NOW?!"

Kidding, the last thing I want is for Obito to die.

I just hope that he gets enlightened on this one little thing before he gets there (which, to me, is inevitable. I will have no mercy if he does not go. No. Mercy.)

Overall, I'm pretty sure that Sasuke is going to take the First's story well. He seems like he'll being able to handle whatever's thrown at him, at this point. They'll head over to help stop "Madara"...and hopefully things will just be all awesome again. It's inevitable, but I'm still jumping all over the place in anticipation.

_Please review!_ All reviews are very, very much appreciated! Let me know your thoughts, suggestions, and critique! :)


	8. Attouteki :: Overwhelming

**A/N**: This has now become a gen fic (i guess it kind of always has been); listed character names will mainly reflect main characters for the most recent update, and what should now be known for this story, follows each new manga chapter release.

Also, expect an update today for _The Right Direction _(Team Minato), and_ Across the River_ (pre-Konoha).

—-

* * *

_Phew! Escaped that place._ She made a face as she sneaked out of the building. Was that supposed to be Konoha's version of jail? Such an unsafely guarded place, that T&I building. Well anyhow, she was out now. _FREEE!_ She made her way toward the village entrance to where the heaviest chakra presences let themselves be known, and then saw a watery figure move in her direction at ferocious speed.

That... argh... "Sasuke!" Her fury boiled over as she kicked Suigetsu easily out of her way.

That boy was going to have a real piece of her mind. "Stabbing me like that, don't you think I'll forget something like that!" She stuck her angry fist into the air and marched over to him. "I'll never forgive you!"

"Sorry Karin."

The response made her falter. His voice...his face...it had all changed. What was this calm Sasuke? She felt relieved that she could no longer sense the cold, murderous chakra that had once been distinctly his own. Her happiness combined with her previous feelings for him and she blurted out short rambles of adoration. "J-jerk..." She suddenly turned and squinted her eyes at the familiar figure beside Sasuke. "Holy shit! Orochimaru!"

His lips twitched upwards in a small, calm smile. "Yes, he's stabbed me in the back, as well, but we're all here now aren't we..."

Suigetsu formed back into his human self. _Hn. I still don't think he's turned around. What could he have figured out while being_—he snickered—_in_ _Kabuto's body?_

—-

* * *

While his old friend stares down hard at his student, Kakashi studies his face. Naruto is being attacked by Obito's hatred, and it provokes Kakashi to no end. Naruto has already had to deal with so much, and now... He grimaces; his eye aches immensely.

_What is it that you're looking for, Obito? You are testing Naruto...for more than one reason..._

_Why?_

—-

* * *

Before they leave, Tobirama halts. "There is another strong presence that has been bothering me..." he begins cautiously. "I can feel it from here without even using my chakra...and I'm sure most of you can, too..."

Hashirama turns to his younger brother. "That is true; I've noticed as well."

"That's a relief," Tobirama mutters in amusement while he gathers his chakra, poking fun at his brother's famously poor sensing ability. The older Senju makes a face at him, and sticks out his lip.

The Sandaime decides to speak up. "It's—"

"Naruto," Minato finishes for him. A small, proud grin spreads across his face.

Upon hearing the name roll off the Fourth hokage's tongue, Sasuke eyes him carefully. "How do you know...?"

"Naruto?" Tobirama questions, quirking a pale white eyebrow. "Ramen...?"

"Ahou, Tobi-chan!" Hashirama whacks him on the side of the head. "Obviously he's talking about a person!" he reprimands.

"Itte!" he glares at his older brother childishly. He receives a teasing grin in return.

Minato meets eyes with the Nidaime, who immediately understands the relationship. "He's my son," he says.

The Nidaime-hokage lets go of his head after one last glare at the Shodaime before giving a slight nod. "I see."

_Your..._ "Son?" Sasuke repeats, dazed. He doesn't know whether to feel surprised or...?

"Yes!" Minato's smile turns goofy. "You know," he starts, remembering when Mikoto had showed him and Kushina their own little one, "I remember when you were just a baby, Fugaku was the happiest father alive..." His mind slips down memory lane for a brief moment. "But Naruto, you should know him, right?"

Orochimaru looks at the young Uchiha with a straight face. "..." Karin does the same, but gives a much harder look, while the Sandaime looks at him expectantly.

"..." Sasuke is at a loss for words. Part of him wants to go, 'OH SHIT!' and run, but another part wants to just spill everything. The Yondaime's attachment to his parents was not helping him stay silent, either. So he says softly, "I tried to kill him..."

—-

* * *

It happens in an instant. Naruto blinks. Kakashi-sensei is gone. He can feel panic rising in his throat, and suddenly feels very alone. Sure, Sakura-chan is here, Bee-occhan, Gai-sensei, and everyone else... but after already losing his master, watching his sensei willingly disappear before him feels like murder. His gut twists in agony.

_"__Not having my comrades around anymore is the most painful thing that can happen! Period!"_

He takes a good look around him. It is utter chaos. What is he doing here? Where _is_ he?

It all feels very foreign to him. He finds himself in a very dissociative state of being. _What...is..._ He feels a hand on his shoulder. Slowly, he turns to its source, and stares into the ninja's bright, tired eyes.

"Naruto! Look around you!" Sakura stares into his eyes firmly. "Kakashi-sensei can take care of himself! Didn't you hear him?" Her voice rises against the deafening sound of the Juubi's destruction. "You're just like him—you want to take care of Sasuke, so let him deal with Obito!" She notices his body tremble in exhaustion, and then returns her gaze to the thunderous sky.

"You're right, Sakura," he responds, not bothering with the –chan suffix, noticing how she had not bothered to add –kun to Sasuke's name, either.

Sakura notices his speech, as well, but only because it is Naruto speaking right now. Yamato-taichou was right...from the very beginning...

Naruto returns his eyes to his surroundings. _It's all..._

What could he possibly do? _I'm so tired... _The enormity of the chaos around him fried his brain. Torrential winds rip past his face, causing him to squint his eyes. Wishing he was deaf wouldn't help with the noise either, because of all the air pressure that assaulted his ears. This...scale... He needs to think of something real fast, or a lot of people are going to die...

—-

* * *

**A/N**: So here's another chapter/feels rant after reading 628. I see a lot of people saying they're disappointed with it, but I have just two words for you...which I am not going to say :)

First, Madara's face...oh God, Hashirama, please watch out, your best friend is not the same person you thought you killed so long ago...

Second, we are reminded that Sakura is a main character again. Yes I can hear you character-bashers complaining. Get lost. I really hope she gets some proper lines soon, or *something*.

Third, oh shit, I knew Kakashi and Obito were going to escape into Kamui at some point here, just not this soon...they will have quite the chat/fight...and I'm hoping for some serious flashbacks regarding Rin, because seriously, what the fuck, answers are needed here.

Fourth, ok that Juubi pulling an armageddon...I have a pretty good guess as to what's gonna happen after seeing that go down. Still though, I can't imagine being Naruto: your sensei just up and leaves like "see ya bro, I leave this shit to you", the Juubi is on a rampage, and everyone around you is facing imminent death. That last page was scary as hell, and drawn just really, really well. The scale is pretty terrifying—MUCH worse than those space rocks Madara had brought down to Earth.

Well I already have half the next chapter written, but it's too short, so...things will have to wait until finals are over. Or at least until I'm done writing my term paper and beta-reader duties...

Oh yes, and again, the tense switch is with purpose, because I like it better that way :]

I am pretty much expecting the four Hokage and Taka to show up and basically whoop ass. Hashirama will deal with Madara, who has former Sasuke's crazed look plastered onto his face...

So the next chap will be about... :3 Well you're just going to have to wait and see.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please leave your thoughts below! All reviews are super welcome and much appreciated.

(ok a/n got pretty long, whoops )


	9. Zekku :: Speechless

**A/N**: Oh God I am so tired. Goodnight. (it is way past time to sleep here =_=)

* * *

—-

It takes only seconds for them to disappear from the chaos-ravaged land and into the safer, eerie world that was their shared dimension.

Obito huffs, letting go of Kakashi's shoulder. "Now that I've got you here—"

"No, actually I brought us here."

"Uh...no...you do recall that it was me who grabbed your shoulder. _I _stopped you from warping away the Juubi."

"Yeah, and I had already activated the justu then, which means _I_—"

"Activated the jutsu."

"Sou."

"No, I meant I did—"

"Never could get across what you wanted to say, could you?"

"..." Obito's frown deepens.

Kakashi meets his former friend's equally mismatched gaze levelly. "..."

He grabs him by his flak jacket.

Kakashi soberly eyes the hand that holds him. "And now...what are we doing? Obito," he demands in a low voice. Chakra immediately lights up his hand as he points it directly at him.

Obito stares into his former friend's eyes, and notices for the first time how strange it is to be staring back at himself. The eye that was once his, the one that he willingly gave up to save his comrades...staring back at him, with such a familiar intensity.

"I can see it, you know."

He continues to stare at him. "...?"

Kakashi notices a hint of curiosity flicker across his eyes. He finds it amusing, in the driest sense, how ignorant Obito is of his own emotions and feelings.

Obito realizes that Kakashi is toying with him, and decides to counter back. "The Juubi is on a rampage now—"

Kakashi interrupts him. "The Shinobi Alliance can handle it," he answers casually. He realizes just how much he misses Obito. He wishes this could just be over already. He just wants everything to be okay again. Even with all these heavy thoughts on his mind, he does not let a single one show.

Obito ignores him. "The world you know will no longer exist. If you ever escape from here..." He narrows his eyes. "...which you will not..." Sweat starts to form at the back of his neck. "...you will have no one to go back to," he finishes tauntingly.

_Are you speaking about me? Or...is it yourself you are scolding?_ "I've not _had_ anyone to back to...Obito." Memories of standing by his grave torture his mind. Still, he does not let it show.

Obito, however, as he stated seconds before they arrived in this dark dimension, reads him like an open book. _He is hesitating to kill me...why?_

Kakashi opens his mouth to speak, but his mind tells him to shut up and fight this man already. "You knew I was there...?" he finally questions redundantly, feeling foolish at himself.

Obito's eyes do not leave him. "..."

He pushes the thoughts away. "What do you plan to do with Naruto?" he asks instead. "You keep asking him questions...is it him you are hoping to change...or is it yourself?" The question—or rather, accusation—hangs in the air for a quiet moment. He sees something flash in Obito's eyes. "You still hope things will turn around...don't you?"

"..." Obito blinks, and averts his gaze. He no longer cares about the raikiri aimed at his gut.

"You had _dreams_, Obito!" The bright light of piercing energy that envelopes his hand flickers, and burns out. At this, Obito lets go of him.

"I did..."

"And so...?" he questions expectantly, accusingly...hurt.

"Why do you ask? Why do you even care, Kakashi?" he shoots back.

Kakashi's gaze wavers.

"Please don't tell me you have any sympathy for me. You can't even kill me, it seems," he says, staring at Kakashi's non-threatening hand. "Would you feel guilty, killing an old friend like this?"

"..." Kakashi's frown deepens. He never had a pokerface to begin with; if it wasn't for his mask, even Naruto would be able to read him in a second flat.

"Holding a raikiri to your teammate...isn't that familiar?" he taunts, his words piercing his own heart. He receives no reply, just a distant look in his old friend's eyes...a look of anguish. "It doesn't matter..."

This time, Kakashi meets his eyes.

"Rin will be alive and well in the new world...you have nothing to worry about." Seeing his face, he almost smirked. "Your precious student will be there, too...he can become Hokage for all I care."

"...You don't care...? About...?" He blinked several times, easing the frown on his face. Obito does not appear to be anguished by her death anymore...

"Rin?" He scoffed. "Like I said...she is dead, here. Do you honestly think I blame you?"

"..." The look on his face does not change.

"Still so full of yourself, Kakashi." He levels his expression. "But I have something to say to you..."

"...?"

He gazes gravely into his old friend's eyes. "And I hope you will understand me, well..."

—-

* * *

**A/N**: I will be severely disappointed if they do not talk in this chapter. Although there is always next week... *sigh* The suspense is killing me. ASDFSDHFGHKGRR *watching mangastream like a hawk*

As always, feel free to leave your comments below! All reviews are really, super appreciated! :D


	10. Koufukutsuikyuuken: Pursuit of Happiness

**A/N**: I plan to take a little something in my own direction... my headcanon is showing, I know I know.. I just can't take the thought of what I am thinking may very well happen in the next few manga chapters...

Therefore, time to deviate !

Chapter title is "The Right to the Pursuit of Happiness"

* * *

—-

A small, confident grin comes upon the kunoichi's face._ Like a boss. Shannaro!_ She watches the beautiful and talented black-haired ninja assume a position of leadership and stand in front of Naruto as a line of additional shinobi come to his support, as well, with their fierce sense of duty marking their faces in a snarl of loyal comradeship. The sight should not be a surprise, she knows, but it still brings a happy, tingling sensation in her chest. This team dynamic...she has missed it so very deeply. Herself...Naruto..._Sasuke_...

Would he end up coming here, too? She quickly proceeds to dismiss the childish thought. No, the thought hadn't arisen from a longing for him, but rather out of a a gut feeling. Still...how would something like that happen...?

She returns her eyes to the task at hand. It looked like Naruto had figured out what to do pretty quick. A slight frown tugs at her grin as she places her hands on his back and says, "I'll heal you quick." Naruto appears to have the utmost determination; that, she notices, is because he possesses it to the deepest and highest level. It is a level of courage and protectiveness that he shares with all the shinobi around them. They are going to win this war. This confidence stands nearly unwavering in her heart.

* * *

—-

The Yondaime is silent after Sasuke utters those words. He thinks deeply for a moment, and studies the expression on the young boy's face. The Nidame coughs and his elder brother shifts, silently letting everyone know that the conversation should end there and that they should get going.

They leave.

A frown soon settles on the Shodai-hokage's face. His long, dark hair breezes past his shoulders while the shorter strands make their home on top of his head before falling back down against his cheek bones.

_Madara..._

He can sense his chakra very clearly now. It is dark, and ominous. Heavy, and lethal. The edge of the Senju's lip twitches ever-so-slightly as he holds back a bittersweet smile to match his wistful expression. He spares a quick glance at his younger brother and sees nothing but silent fury in his eyes. He grudgingly understands his brother's ire, but still, a hopeful, childish feeling develops in his gut at the thought of being able to see Madara again, alive; and just like a hopeful child, his eyebrows raise slightly in anticipation, as he can feel the distance between them become less, and less...

Closer, and closer...

* * *

—-

"...What is it?" Kakashi asks.

Obito lets his genjutsu work. Rin and his younger self appear beside Kakashi. He notices a fleeting look on his old friend's face. Just a little bit... but he can see it. He is momentarily haunted, and Obito decides to take advantage of it. As Kakashi glances between the two, Obito speaks his mind. "This can all be changed. Look, Rin is here." He lets the words slip easily, letting his true intentions read crystal clear. He didn't want to hurt this man. "I like you, Kakashi."

At this, Kakashi looks up. He quicky breaks his attention and swiftly eliminates the apparition. "Obito...can't you see? This is all just an illusion!"

"Exactly! This way you can truly fill the hole in your heart...this is the only way that happiness can—"

"Obito..." He refrains from saying the words out loud, because it pains himself even to think them, '_...You are still a child._' He wants to protect Obito, and make him snap out of it. Things could still be turned around! ...Right?

He finds his words. "You need to _wake up!_ You can't just achieve what you want by denying the reality of this world!"

"This world is bullshit, Kakashi, and you know it!" he argues vehemently.

This angers Kakashi. "Well, yes! That's how it is! Shit happens, Obito. Look at _you_! Hell, I thought you were dead! We all did..."

He stares at him. "..."

"And life sucked. Without you, life was almost not worth living anymore...and once Rin..." He cut himself off, not daring to bring up their sensei's name.

Obito reads him once again, trying very hard to appear unaffected by Kakashi's admission. "...And our sensei?"

Kakashi stiffens. "Obito...you didn't even try to fix what you could have. There was so much you could have done after Rin died." He took his gloved hands and placed them heavily on the man's shoulders. "You don't have to throw your life away, Obito! Instead of trying to face the truth, you are hiding from reality, trying to create your own!" The words finally leave him. "This is the epitome of immaturity! You are not a child! You need to learn to accept things the way they are!"

"..." The air between them feels ripped into two, and their shared dimension becomes twice as suffocating.

"...You _are_ trying to change me," he finally states plainly, straightfaced for all but five seconds. "Believe me, Kakashi, it's not me who wants to change...it's _you _who wants it so badly...you reject my illusions so passionately, so why do you try to force your own upon me? I am not going to change! You present me with the illusion that I am going to change my mind and everything will be just as fine as the way it was before!" He places his hands on the forearms the grip him so tightly. "Think about it, Kakashi! Minato-sensei is _dead__!_ Your precious student doesn't have parents and that is because of _me_!"

Kakashi suddenly realizes something, and it hits him hard. He speaks slowly. "Obito...are you afraid...that you won't be forgiven? Do you really...do you still really want this? This...'dream?'" He gazes at him soberly. _Are you looking for...forgiveness?_

"Do you have any idea how many deaths I've caused?" he says bitterly, no longer certain of his own intentions. He removes the hands from his shoulders, but the next words he hears surprise him so much, that he is stunned and does not complete the movement.

Instead, Kakashi takes back his own hands, and places a gloved palm over his left eye. Obito's eye... It is covered by his hitai-ate in seconds. "That...does it bother you...?" he asks quietly.

"...It should bother you. You should not care for someone who cares so little about everyone else..."

Kakashi's dark eye narrows. "You, of all people should know this well..."

Obito stares at him, careful not to let his face betray the mild, yet intense curiosity he feels at hearing his words and the tone in which he spoke.

"Do you remember? Obito. 'In the shinobi world, those who break the rules are trash.' That is what I used to tell you time and time again."

He stays silent.

"But those who don't treasure their friends are worse than trash," he continued. "That is something you taught me, and it has stayed with me ever since." He stares at the ground in front of his old comrade. "There's another part, though..."

Obito follows his gaze.

"Those who don't treasure their friends' feelings...are even worse than that..." He meets his eyes this time. "Do you...? Obito? Do you treasure Rin's feelings?" '_I like you, Kakashi.'_ "And mine?" He waits for an answer. "If you do...then you should stop all this..."

—-

* * *

As he kneels on the ground while Sakura effectively heals him, he glances about, eyes taking a much-needed break from appearing so fearless for so long. His dissociation with the current events has long dissipated; and there is a very specific reason for this. His gut warms and his gaze softens completely. He feels almost completely at ease. He realizes this may appear odd, considering the situation, but he doesn't care.

He knows one thing that nobody else does. A small smile reaches his lips.

After recharging for a bit, Bee and Gyuuki swoop in to help. Suddenly, it appears that someone else has intervened.

Just as suddenly, a marked kunai lands in the ground.

The Yondaime arrives.

"I'm not too late, am I?" he asks casually, in a tone reserved for only the smallest of talk.

Feeling the last drops of sweat slide down his face, Naruto shoots him a knowing, sideways grin. "You're just in time...dad."

—-

* * *

**A/N**: Minato/Naruto time! I await those beautiful father-son moments next chapter T^T yes.

Ah, I kept my patience this time, and decided to read 630 before I finished this chapter, because I am at a prediction-loss at the moment. Aside from being very busy =_= Anyway, if I'd written any further without reading the newest update...well...yeah. So I left things clearly unresolved, here, mwahahaha. You will know next week.

Here are my thoughts on character death...[I wrote this rant before the latest update, so forgive me if some of this actually happens in 630 or it is proven to never happen (which is a good thing) ...I don't like going back and changing everything so yeah]

To me, I think Tsunade is a given (though it would be awesome if Hashirama came to save her T.T )...Obito, likely... (ugh that would just kill me) (i'm already dying just thinking about it, having to go through that shit again)... Kakashi? HELL NO I will be pretty pissed beyond belief if he dies by the end of the series...he needs to live happily ever after with my OC... (haha their story is actually pretty tragic, then again this is Kakashi—when is his life not tragic? Plus I haven't even finished it *stares at dusting file on hard drive*) now...Sasuke. What about him? I was thinking about it recently, like, what if he were to die while helping out in the war? Something tragic happens, or ...something. I think as long as his death is done right, and makes me bawl like a baby, then... I think I could live through that. But! His death must be epic. As a main character, this is basically a requirement... Sakura...well, I don't see any reason why she needs to die. Hell, she became the Hokage in my other fic (explained in future chapters) Again, quiet you character bashers, I am talking purely for the storyline. I see no purpose in her death, and frankly I'm just waiting for her _life_ to become relevant once again...as a character, not just a tool as a highly skilled medic-nin... Kishimoto-sensei is slowly reintroducing her in recent scenes so I'm guessing she will very soon get to play a bigger part again, too. The only way I can see her dying is if she uses up all her chakra healing Naruto, but I don't think she is that reckless, beside there is also Ino and other medic-nin to help. ...Hinata, maybe... I hope not, though, because I like her character, too. Hm...as for everyone else... no-

Just no everyone is off-limits nobody can die I mean I'm still not over Jiraiya seriously I go back and re-read chapters and rewatch episodes and it's like he never died, so in my head he's just somewhere far away in a different dimension who will come back after the war is over and greet Naruto with twin popsicle sticks, or perhaps arrive just before Edo-Minato gets sealed away for the final time *sniff*

UGH JUST READ THE NEW CHAPTER AND WHEN KAKASHI SAYS...UGH... "And those who don't treasure their friends' feelings, are even worse than that." T_T must go incorporate this into the chapter... (Obito please respond properly to that in the next chapter. And Kakashi please don't kill your friend while he's at it)

*sobbing*

Long a/n again, but hey, go read my profile and you can see clearly that I've listed this story as nothing more than a pure feels-rant regarding the latest chapters. So this counts, sort of.

Also, I noticed in the update that there is excessive scene bouncing (I love it)...and even though mine is very different, I'm glad that's at least something I got right !

Anyway, thanks for reading! (especially this super long note. I promise not to do it again ^^' ) Please leave a review! Comments are most welcome~ I appreciate you dear, dear reviewers more than you could know! :D


	11. Taisaku :: Epic

**A/N**: OMGGGG

THIS CHAPTER WAS EVERYTHINGGGGGG THE FEEEELSSS And Team 7 is back together..my babies..

T_T dying. And crying. I can't tell which one though. I dreamt about 631 last night and I ended up being very disappointed. I'm glad that dream did not come true. This update made me 10x more excited than 619. What a good morning. Ughhhh I love your characters Kishimoto. SO MUCH (and maybe you)

Beware of crack and headcanon stuff :D

* * *

—-

Sakura looks outward, astonished. "Who is he?" _Is that...?_

The Yondaime turns back to the pink-haired girl that heals his son. "Don't worry, I'm on your side. And brace yourselves for the—"

A sudden explosion of energy slams into the ocean, and all the shinobi around them shake, covering their ears. A good number of them near the water are generously sprayed all over. "What was that?" one of them shouted.

Sakura widens her eyes. "You are..."

"_Look, it's the Yondaime!_"

The shinobi in question looks at the kunoichi for a moment and winks. "See? Not a bad guy. And thanks for healing Naruto. Are you his girlfriend?" he asks bluntly, with piqued interest.

"..."

"Hahaha, yeah pretty much, of course!" Naruto says lightly, over the blast, giddy at just the thought of it, yet keeping the straightest of faces. "I mean, err—"

"Shut it! Just focus on getting healed, you!" She roars, knocking him back into reality.

"B-but you're causing me even more injury—"

"_Then I'll heal those, too!_"

_J-just like Kushina... _Minato grins awkwardly. _Naruto, you've found yourself a keeper. _"..." _That is, along as she thinks the same about you_. He wants to stop and catch up with his son, but he knows there are more important things to be doing. He feels the other Kage land as well. _Time to get started._

The legendary Uchiha bends forward in an adventuresome pose, glowing and almost drunken with happiness..._evil_...happiness. _Yes yes yes yes yes! _"I WAS WAITING FOR YOU!" he blatantly informs the Senju, looking down gleefully upon his old lover –er, friend—yes. "_HASHIRAMAAAAHHHH!_"

"YOU!" The Shodaime looks right back up at him with a scowl, and thrusts a finger out toward him. "I'll take care of you later!" He reprimands, shouting. _Damn Madara! Always something with him! _

Tobirama performs his classic facepalm. "..." His older brother would comment on how adorable it is, as always, but he is too distracted by a certain Uchiha. He sighs, and slowly drags his hand down his features. "That...baka...Madara..." _Stay calm. _How the hell Hashirama had sent the two of them on countless _successful_ missions in the past was beyond him; and how the hell they hadn't killed each other on the very first one was beyond him, too.

Madara's delighted grin falters, frozen in place. "..."

"I'll stop the Juubi, first!" the Senju reassures authoritatively, not letting his pout be seen by any human being, alive or dead.

The Uchiha stands up straight again, beaten. He pulls his gunbai close beside him. "Heh. You're always the same." Yet, Inner Madara retreats with his head down and whispers, '_Ok...I'll wait..._' and cries silently at being put on hold. But he sees Hashirama's pout and changes his tone. With an annoyed, defeated sigh, he adds, "I really can't get along with you."

Hashirama turns away from the Uchiha, secretly really happy to see him. It certainly did not feel like Madara had died from being stabbed in the back that day...and it certainly did not feel like Hashirama had been the one to do such a thing to his past love—_friend_. The Senju looks around once more, and stares blankly at the Juubi. "...Well things are just dashing, here."

Sandaime shouts back, "We know it's dashing right here! It's charging head on!"

"No, Sarutobi, I said things are just _dashing_, here!" Then he looks back and forth between the fast-approaching Juubi and his former student. "Oh. Well, that too."

Suddenly, Sasuke appears, to the surprise of both Naruto and Sakura. Everyone simultaneously begins to lose their shit at seeing him invite himself onto the battlefield, except Hinata.

"Let's get started," says the Yondaime, and suddenly becomes enveloped in a cloak of chakra that looked identical to Naruto's. Several shinobi notice this, and their jaws hit the floor.

"_Isn't that...?_"

"_Whoa, it's just like Naruto's!_"

Former sensei and pupil look at each other briefly, and nod, anticipating their place in the Yondaime's plan.

"Nidaime-sama, Sandaime-sama— please stand behind me, and follow my lead."

—-

* * *

Meanwhile, in a not-so-faraway dimension...

* * *

—-

Obito stares at Kakashi's face, lit up by the raikiri that once again consumes his hand. "Do I treasure your feelings? And Rin's? What is that supposed to mean?"

"You're spitting on her grave, Obito...she gave up her life for the safety of the village and you are being a complete _child_ about it!" He says the word again. "Do you not care for her sacrifice?"

He frowns. He does...but...what could he possibly say to Kakashi about it? "You don't understand, Kakashi. You were not the one was buried underground for months, and forced to stay there by that old...pedo-Madara." He shudders, and closes his eyes as if he were reliving a painful memory.

"P-pedo...Madara...?" He blinks, and the jutsu fizzles into nothing...again.

"...Nevermind!" He gives him a look. Kakashi gives him one back, clearly unsatisfied with the answer; Obito scowls again. "That jiji...he's probably a bigger pervert than you," he mutters. "Not to mention a giant troll."

"'Giant troll?' What do you mean? A troll...uh...like the ones that hide under bridges? Can he use the Akimichi's secret Baika no jutsu?"

"...You idiot! Everyone thinks he was killed by that," he deepens his voice into a maniacal tone, "'_SENJU HASHIRAMAAH~!' _like a million years ago." Obito slaps a hand to his face at his friend's idiocy, and then brings that same hand hand out beside him. "But he actually survived...don't you remember that part of the story?" He raised an eyebrow to his side and spoke quietly. "Though that was pretty mean, like he could have just dropped in to say hi once in a while, before—uh..._Tobirama_, yeah—went out to kick his ass. Those two Senju were very good brothers, Madara used to say..." he adds, temporarily lost in observation. "I think he was still mad that the Nidaime basically murdered his brother, Izuna, though..." He shrugs. "But you know, those were the times...he eventually got over it. I think."

Kakashi can only hang on to one part of his speech. "...Obito...it sounds like the only troll here, is you..." He stares at him blankly.

"...?"

"Do I have to spell it out for you? EVERYONE THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!"

"Oh yeah..." It was hard to remember such a thing, when you were flaunting your..._aliveness_ everywhere, albeit underneath that annoying, swirly, orange mask...inspired by that damn weird-plant-Zetsu-thing.

"You know, prancing around the globe, attacking people...taking the tailed beasts...all as another person..." He looks down for a moment—and then right back up. "You piece of shit," he says suddenly, as if it were an abrupt realization.

"Oh shut up, you damn pervert."

"How do you know..." Kakashi observes of himself that he is a bit slow today... Well, you know what they say, 'once in the presence of an old dead-turned-alive friend...' So he asks, "Obito...were you spying on me reading Jiraiya-sensei's books?"

…

Flustered, he points a finger out at him accusingly. "Who reads that crap near a grave! Dumbass!"

"I wasn't near your grave," he protests. "I had a lot of stuff going on, so I decided to take my my mind off it all—_after_ I left you guys... It wasn't easy getting over your deaths, you know."

"Reading porn to release stress. Really," he sighs, "You and Madara should be best friends."

"Huh?" His eyes bug out.

"What do you think that old man did everyday! He was probably busy writing about his sexual fantasies while I was busy training my ass off to get out of there and see you guys."

"Or he was scheming something evil..." he reminded him.

"No, you should have heard him in his sleep..." he whispers, squatting down on the floor. Kakashi joins him, sitting across from him eagerly. "Always going...'_Hashirama_' this and '_Hashirama_' that...I think he really had a thing for that guy. Do you think that guy felt the same way abou—"

"That '_guy' _is the _Shodaime-hokage_, baka! The God of Shinobi! Talk with some more respect, already. He could beat your sorry ass, any day!

"Wait..." he says suspiciously. "You watched Madara in his _sleep_...? Who's the perv—"

"Be quiet, Kakashi."

"..." He shrugs, and leans an elbow back on a random cube behind him that appears to be attached to the black floor. But the cube suddenly disappears with a _poof! _and Kakashi falls back, his weight being utterly betrayed by this shared dimension.

"Bakakashi, if you don't believe the cube is there, then it will cease to exist."

He blinks incredulously. "What is this, wonderland?" He scowls. "But how did it get there in the first place? And if you can just believe and have things magically show up, why can't you just get Ri—"

"I willed it into existence."

"So why can't you just will—"

"Silence, Kakashi."

He frowns at being ignored. "Fine. And then?"

"And when I saw about to lean your am back on it, I _un_willed out of existence."

"Well that was not very nice." This time, he concentrates, summoning the cube back into the dimension; it appears, and he leans back. And then falls. Again.

"_Hahahaha!_" The cube places itself back into existence.

"Having fun, aren't you, Obito..." he mutters darkly.

"Yes," he says with a straight face. "That, I am." His mismatched eyes widen and he is suddenly tackled.

"You!"

"Gyah!" He falls back, completely off-guard, and stares up at his former...no, his _current_ friend; he is subsequently pulled up as Kakashi grabs him by the collar.

"Then what are we still doing here?" he says in a low voice as he looks down at his teammate.

"..." He stares back up at him, dark eyebrows slid forward somewhat. "What do you..."

Kakashi's eyes close in a happy smile as he pulls the man up to his feet. "Let's. Go. Watch!"

"What...?" He need not speak any more as he slowly realizes his friend's intentions. "Oh, you..." he murmured devilishly. Kakashi returns the grin. Oh, they speak of trolls, but they do not realize just how much of the kind they are both being—starting with the expressions on their faces.

_Heeeheheehehe..._

A small portal into the battlefield opens up through the original cube, and to Obito's delight, he realizes it is the perfect size for a TV. "Kakashi you genius," he says in admiration. "Oh, hide it behind a cloud or something so nobody notices."

"Kehehehe, I know," he responds with a snicker. This time, he wills out a giant, rectangular prism and has it placed behind the both of them, and they both lean back on it, crossing their arms and ankles, ready to watch the show.

—-

* * *

**A/N**: Hah, I got bored and I know my chapter can't compare to the awesomeness of that update, so yep hope you enjoyed the break from all the manga epicness and are able to breathe again after reading this. And I left out some extremely obvious parts of the 631—I plan to elaborate on them in the next chapter. Plus Sasuke (yes you guessed it) kind of put a damper on all my bro and team feels right now...like he is really not being a bro, look at Sakura, she wants to fight. I want to see some supreme bonding between these guys. Shannaro!

Edit: I forgot to reference a part from a conversation I had with lovely miss QueenPotatos: "And Madara's just looking at him like "Ok...I'll wait..." xDDD"

Random thoughts:

Ugh, as ecstatic as I am over Hashi putting Madara in the corner...it looks like he has still not seen Tsunade. Madara is going to eat shit for that, later, I know it... :[

Poor Tsunade, I kind of hope she is okay...but I mean, _Senju DNA_, right?

ALSO! AH! Why does Sasuke say such predictable things! "I'm going to be Hokage." And Naruto being all mature about it while Kiba freaks the hell out, and then... ah, Itachi's wisdom, again.

Did I mention...how the Kage are just, so damn...EPIC? They held down the Juubi in ten seconds like it was nothing! ASDFGASDHG TELL ME YOUR FEELINGS, PEOPLE. And also about this chapter! ^_^ I'd love to hear all your thoughts about everything!

Did you laugh? Did you cry? Did you facepalm? Or did you die, perhaps? (I am kind of half-dead already; I'll get Orochimaru to bring me back via edo-tensei if the manga finishes me off, though..I can't miss the to-be epic 632)

Seriously though, I loved Madara's pose. He and Hashirama are both complete dorks. But I love them xD

And before I forget, new update for _Across the River_ (pre-Konoha)!

(MadaHashi/Hashimada has just become even more canon in my eyes) (seriously where has Mito been in all this) (yes, yes)


	12. Ketsui :: Decisions

**A/N**: AAGHHH GREAT CHAPTER AGAIN!

I love how Madara needed to attempt to get in their way to look like he was at least _against_ all of this...but Kishimoto is still saving those two for later... UGH Madara you kill meh xDD

Thank you guys for reading and leaving such awesome reviews! :D I love you all~

Some references to _The Right Direction_ _(new update for that, by the way)_

* * *

—-

Kakashi's eyes widened. "Holy shit! Sasuke!" _And Minato-sensei... _He looks over at Obito carefully. "..."

"I knew he was coming," Obito said, smirking. He does not take his eyes off the portal. "I mean come on, it was obvious. Sasuke follows Naruto everywhere."

"No, I mean I didn't think he'd come so soon. And actually, it's been the other way around...Naruto has not given up even once on getting him back."

"Well, I mean, in his head. You know. He's always thinking about Naruto. Whenever he's not thinking about Itachi, it's Naruto."

"Weird..."

"Yeah, I know..."

"Brothers..."

"How would you know?" Obito shoots him a look.

Kakashi shoots him one back.

They both cross their arms and looked in the opposite direction. "Hn."

"..."

"So anyway, what's with everyone? I mean, why is everyone so shocked to see him there?" Obito raises his eyebrows.

Trying to steer the conversation away from nearing something too personal, he decides to settle on the affairs of the generation below them. "You're forgetting Hinata."

"Who?"

"The little Hyuuga girl standing right over there," Kakashi says, pointing. At the blank look, he added, "She's Kurenai's student."

"Oh," he says, humming in understanding. "What about her am I forgetting?"

"Look. Look at her face. Does it look like she cares? She hates Sasuke!"

"But that would imply that she cares. And...why does she hate Sasuke?" He coughs. "I mean, give me a particular reason in _her_ case."

"Come on! Naruto is _obssessed_ with Sasuke!"

"Brothers..." Obito says this time, shaking his head.

They look at each other for a moment before turning in the opposite direction again.

"So...?" Obito says, clearly still curious.

"So...Hinata likes Naruto."

Obito's mouth opens a little wider. "Oohhh..."

"Yeah..."

"I don't get it."

"..." Kakashi insults him with his eyes. "Baka."

"So why does she like him? And does he like her?"

"She's always looked up to him, I think. I noticed it at their...chuunin exams..." he says. "Anyway, she really admires him."

"Oh. So then, Naruto doesn't?"

"No, he respects her, too. He admires her strength, and resolve. And she is really pretty..." he says, looking back into the portal.

"Coming from you, that sounds criminal..." his friends says dryly.

"I'm not that old, Obito. But I'm not really into that age group...or her."

Obito shakes his head. "When are you going to find yourself a woman, Kakashi..."

He looks at him.

"Or a man."

He sighs, shaking his head, as well. "You know, after you died, I used to see you around sometimes."

"That's just creepy, Kakashi. You were dreaming about a dead little boy?"

"...Idiot! I'm talking about right after you 'died'...and I wasn't dreaming, I just...had conversations with you sometimes, near your grave."

Obito is silent for a moment.

"And you used to make fun of me, because I liked this one girl..."

His eyes reach him again. "What! Who is this girl? Wait...not a _woman?!_" He raises his eyebrows. "Kakashi you really are a pedo-Madara!"

"For God's sake, Obito! She...went missing. This was...years ago..." He sighs. "At least you had the finality of Rin's death with you," he admits selfishly. "Not kept awake at night, wondering if you would ever be able to see her again..."

Obito frowns lightly at the black floor, and leans forward from off the rectangular prism they had been leaning against. "What was her name?"

"Her name?" It feels funny to hear Obito ask that, when it had seemed that he'd always known about it, back in the day. "Was...Tsubaki Akane..."

"That's a pretty name," he blurts without thinking. Where had he heard it before...?

Kakashi gives him a look. "Yeah. I know. But don't tell her that, or she'll punch you in the face."

Obito chokes back a smirk. "Did she...do that to you?"

"No. But I have a feeling she'd do that to _you_." He does not hold back his smirk.

This time, neither does Obito. "Funny, because I just remembered that I already _met_ her," he replies.

"What?" he asks incredulously. "When?"

"Remember? That time at the hospital?" He receives a blank look. "Oh yes, I forgot, you always wind up there."

"I hate it," he comments distantly, shuddering.

"But that time...?" he asks, searching for recognition in his eyes. "When you got poisoned—like a fool—and then I had to drag your sorry ass back to the village?

"Uh, no, I recall that most of the time it's been _me_ who's had to drag your—"

"Geez! Like a month before our very last mission, Kakashi!" he finally reminds him, trying to avoid that topic at all costs; unfortunately, his idiot friend seemed to be _asking_ for it.

Now he remembers. "Oh. So what does this have to do with Hinata?"

"..._NOTHING!"_ he says in exasperation.

"But it is sad..." Kakashi continues, ignoring him. "I think she really likes him..."

Obito puts a hand on the side of his head. "So...? Does he not like her back? I mean, she saved his life out there by risking her own..."

"There are many people who have done the same for him...I have done the same for him. And of course he likes her. He's always admired her work ethic, which, according to Kurenai, had changed dramatically once she'd become a genin..."

"I still don't see the problem..."

Kakashi sighs. "Hello? Those two being a couple is like you and Rin being a couple...Rin did admire you, you know. But she didn't love you..."

He scowls at his friend. "Yeah, I know. Because she loved you, instead..."

"Right," he agrees rather insensitively, but to the point. "Here's something more accurate: I suppose you could say trying to play matchmaker with them is like trying to play matchmaker with me and Rin; I also admired her, and I did really like her—I just didn't love her..."

"And you are foolish for that," he retorts.

"Whatever," he brushes him off. "I'm just saying, you can't force love. It is an insult to Hinata to have Naruto be with her only because of what she has sacrificed for him...it is too one-sided...it would be an insult to Naruto, too, who knows that you don't just get what you want because you feel you've done enough for the other...that's like acknowledging the existence of the 'friendzone'."

"Err...this 'friendzone' _does_ exist. I take it you recall that Rin left me in it?"

"Obito!" He frowns at him. "You really are spitting on her grave! You have totally just stepped all over her feelings about you! Just because she didn't love you romantically does not mean she didn't love you at all..." He shakes his head. "You've really got to undestand these things already, Obito..."

"Hm." He crosses his arms once again and tears his gaze away from Kakashi, peering into the portal once more. He thinks he is slowly beginning to understand. "Ok, fine. So who ends up being with Naruto after all this?" he asks, not at all because the Uzumaki boy reminds him of his former self.

"The hell would I know?" he asks incredulously. "The only girl he's ever expressed that kind of interest in is Sakura...but I haven't talked to her lately, so I don't know if she's still after Sasuke or not, otherwise that would also be just as one-sided on Naruto's part...hm...as for others...maybe Sai, or even Sasuke..." he suggested amusedly.

"...Sasuke? I didn't know he swung both ways. Are you sure?"

He stares at him with the same expression. "Like I said, how the _hell_ would I know? But Sakura and Sasuke...they are—were—part of my team. Its kind of hard to imagine them all being anything but classmates, like siblings..." He stares through the portal wistfully. _Old Team 7 is back together, now..._

Oh, damn._ Sai must be feeling hella left-out down there... Wait, what about me?!_

Obito looks over at hid old teammate skeptically. "I think you're really letting your lack of a family get to you." Seeing Kakashi pout somewhat, he says, "Anyway, I'm putting my money on Hinata—you saw what she did for him, and how he reacted to her words." _Plus, I really haven't seen this Sakura girl much ever since this war started. She hasn't really done much so far, unless that is part of her role as a medical ninja...oh well, guess that part is over now. _He sees the three prepare to fight._ Time for some action!_

Kakashi sighs once again. "Whatever. But really, you shouldn't bet on these kinds of things..." He pauses, thinking for a moment, and slaps a hand onto his leg. "Ok. Fine. 500 ryou says that Naruto chooses not to date anyone for at least another year."

"500 ryou?" He leans his elbow back onto the prism and laughs. "Kakashi, you are really cheap."

He smiles fondly without turning his head. "So you remember. Anyway, I'm not a betting man. Plus I don't have millions lying around like you, accumulated via illegal Akatsuki operations."

"Hn," he scoffs and looks back into the portal.

—-

* * *

"I have decided to protect the village. And I will become Hokage."

"_What the...?!_"

"_What the fuck?!_"

"You can't just do whatever the hell you want, first coming here uninvited and now saying these idiotic things..."

Outraged, Kiba bursts out, "That was so funny I forgot to laugh! I didn't know missing-nins were capable of telling jokes! Do you even know the meaning of the word 'Hokage', dumbass!?" He thrusts his hands out below him in incredulity. _What an idiot! I never liked him anyway!_

Sasuke stares at his former peers blandly, with a hint of a grave scowl. "I know I can't undo what I've done in the past...but I really don't care what you think of me. The former Hokage have let things happen the way it did, and I will thus fix it..."

Naruto stares back at Sasuke with a determined face. He sees himself, as a little kid...hated by the adults of the village, and ignored or despised by most of his peers—wanting to be acknowledged. Hoping that would happen one day, he'd resolved himself to becoming Hokage.

But now, he knows that he'd been all wrong. He recalls Itachi's words:

_You cannot take everything upon yourself. Remember that it is your comrades who have helped you to get to where you are now. Do not attempt everything alone, because in the end it is not those who become Hokage who are acknowledged...but those who are acknowledged who can become Hokage._

Naruto knows this piece of wisdom, and he plans to use it accordingly. So he speaks in a strong tone, but feels it only halfheartedly, "No. I will become Hokage."

Hashirama turns back as he uses his chakra, facing them scoldingly. "Well it's great we have so many candidates worthy of Hokage, but can you all just focus, right now?_ Prepare your chakra!_"

The other Kage dutifully maintain the barrier while Hashirama splits himself into several clones.

"_I'll_ become Hokage!" Kiba shouts unnecessarily, still outraged at Sasuke's assertion.

Shino turns his head to his teammate, possibly actually looking at him, as well. "...Be quiet Kiba. Nobody is listening to you anymore."

_Except you_, he scorns in his head, while giving him a dirty look. He closes his eyes and ruffles up his messy brown hair. "Aah, pfft."

Hinata faces her teammate, as well. A beautiful smile comes upon her face, and she raises her eyebrows lightly as she speaks. "K-kiba-kun, I was listening though..." she necessarily informs him. "After all, becoming Hokage is everyone's goal, right...?"

He turns to face her, and the scowl disappears from his face. "Right..."

"You're all noisy, shut up," Sasuke replies, not sure if the statement was out of affection or pure irritation. "As usual..." He then gazes at Hinata. _Except you. You were always quiet. That is something I can definitely appreciate..._

Juugo watches Sasuke as he goes and fights with his old team. _What are you thinking right now?_

Far off from them all, one of Hashirama's clones finally steps in front of Madara, and pulls on a solemn face, ready to battle his...rival. "Sorry I've kept you waiting...Madara."

"..." The Uchiha stands there, returning his look. "No..."

The Senju's expression changes. "...?" Alarm softly freckles his face.

"Pah!" Madara plops down onto the ground, with his back against a large rock. His unruly black hair falls beside his head as he lowers it slightly, and speaks his mind. "A clone is too boring, I don't want to deal with—"

"Wha—_ARE YOU SULKING_, UCHIHA MADARA?!" The Senju exclaims, thrusting a finger out at him again. "_You!_" Annoyance at his pathetic behavior mixes with his desire to poke at his cheeks and tease him. His mouth hangs open in disbelief while a smile tugs at the corners of his lips. _You whiny little bitch...causing all this chaos and then sitting it out. _"Dammit, Madara! Stop being such a diva and fight me, already!"

"Pfft..." he brushes him off carelessly. "I'll just wait 'til the real one is ready..."

"You really _are_ pouting," he says, raising his eyebrows. Then he bursts into laughter. "Gahaha! Ok, fine. Later it is, then," he says, and proceeds to be useful elsewhere on the battlefield.

Not wanting to be left alone again, Madara scrambles to his feet and reaches out a hand. "W-WAIT—"

But he is long gone.

"...Damn you, Hashirama." The Uchiha sits back down and twirls some dirt around, grumbling to himself. "Pfft."

Meanwhile, while Sakura is kicking the Juubi's ass and ripping through earth, Naruto and Sasuke join her in their fight. They all stand with their backs to one another, already trusting each other with the task at hand. With renewed resolve, they gaze at the threat in front of them, head on. They know what to do.

Bright green eyes stare fiercely at their goal. _Now that you have seen my back, I am finally able to show you what I'm capable of... Watch me, Tsunade-sama!_ "Shannaro!"

_Team 7 is back together at last... _"Hell yeah!" the other agrees with a determined grin, feeling very at home with his present company.

"Hm." The last one smirks confidently, secretly also feeling the same way. _Well then..._

—-

* * *

**A/N**: So my story _Recall_ has just scored a chance in the canon universe. :D (where Sakura has become Hokage... of course)

Yep Sakura's had her reasons for doing what she did, and I'm glad she's got her chance to shine :D (Looks like even Hashi noticed this awesomeness) (I guess it was hard for anyone NOT to notice) Really, she's just so human. Knowing that how she was when she was younger was pathetic, but instead of hating herself and sulking around being all useless, she has tried over the years to overcome all of this. She recognizes her flaws and openly acknowledges them, and resolves to keep moving forward, even though she does not progress as fast as Naruto and Sasuke...for obvious reasons. So yep, this chapter was just great! :D (and come on come on! NARUTO'S FACE! XD And don't forget Sasuke's 'hn ok fine you're good but I won't verbally admit such an atrocious thing' look.) (this makes SakuSasu just slightly more believable now) I think my slight KibaHina ship just sailed further... but that's for another time!

Aah...still can't get over the MadaHashi-ness... "I've kept you waiting, Madara." *squeaaal*

But a secret part of me just wants to see them fight. I wonder if they will ever get to that? Because instead of Kakashi and Obito screwing around, it's these two who are doing the screwing around. I have a bad feeling that Kakashi and Obito are not trolling anyone, in fact (I will be so happy if they do, and just come out as friends again) and by the time this fight is over, at least one of them will have died T_T I mean really, the last we see of them is a pissed off Kakashi with a raikiri in his hand...what do you _think?_ … ) Also, I plan to lay off the Kakashi/Obito portal-watching considerably in the next chapter.

I don't know if I mentioned it earlier, but the quality of "Hashirama and Madara's Theme" (their bro theme...no shipping lol) was terrible so I tried remastering the track, and put it back up for download on my SoundCloud. It's soo much better T.T  
The quality of the audio on the video, however, wil remain crap :D Because I am not re-rendering that video with that piece of shit software ever again... *cringes at the memory*

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and I look forward to hearing your thoughts, as always! ^_^


	13. Saeru :: Awake

**A/N**: Another great chapter, indeed :D I really like how Team 7's got the whole Sannin thing going on. Their teamwork is excellent; they did what they had to without even a word. And uh... poor Sai xD I love him though. It was still great how he tried to strategize and do something while the Juubi was distracted, but of course it's not always that easy...

Also, that part with Hinata is great. I'd like for people to see that although characters might be influenced (severely, sometimes) by other characters, their development _**is still their own**_. Things don't always go the way they want it to, and they don't exist purely for the sake of being paired off with anybody. Hinata is Hinata _because she is Hinata_. She is developing, and continuing to grow as a character. And that's that—nothing more to it.

Whatever happens later is ultimately up to how the characters feel about each other—not by what they've accomplished, what they or anyone else thinks they deserve; love is not a game, which means _there is nothing to be won_—and it cannot be controlled by simple, immature logic such as "so and so has done enough for him/her, therefore he/she deserves him/her". Because that is complete and utter bullshit.  
If any of this sounds foreign to you, you probably need to watch Aladdin again—pay close attention to Jasmine. If you watch carefully, you'll see that she takes shit from no one. So don't fuck with her. She is not a prize to be won; she will not accept your gifts or love or whatever other shit you have to offer unless you both are able to reciprocate _mutual feelings_.

Anyway, it's all up to Kishimoto, and whatever he chooses is fine with me, as long as it's all done thoroughly, and believably. To suit the story, and not necessarily the fans.

Eh, sorry for the wait on this one, btw, after I'd finally begun to update regularly..

* * *

—-

Obito scrunches up his face. "Damn...all these kids are really showing them up."

"Who?"

"The adults. You know, our generation, and above. What the hell is anyone else even doing?" he asked incredulously. He then pointed to three specks far below them. _I remember them from before._ "Those other two, are they on Hinata's team? The Aburame and Inuzuka." He receives a nod. "Kurenai sure turned out to be a good teacher," he muses.

"Our whole class made jounin...and many wanted to become a jounin-sensei, as well." _It was only during those times... Living your youth through war, having the closest adults to you die so early on...made the desire to become a teacher to those younger than them very strong. _"And so they did. They were very good. I'm sure you remember Asuma..." he says, gazing at him carefully. _Everyone else did fine; but I never did want to teach anyone, knowing my life was full of so many mistakes..._ He sighs, feeling a certain heaviness come upon him. "Look at this next generation below us, Obito...and see what they have become."

"Man, we might as well be dead," he continues, carefully ignoring the other's intense gaze.

"You will be, once we get out from here."

He is unable to ignore him this time. He turns his head toward him, studying the blood-red eye that Kakashi had harbored for so long. He watches the tiny black tomoe spin relentlessly, tirelessly.

The open portal to the outside world begins to waver, slightly widening and contracting in size.

"Anyway," Kakashi says wearily, "I'm beginning to run low on chakra." He covers his left eye once again, at the same time conveniently hindering his view of the man beside him. "Why don't you take over? You know you're much better at controlling this jutsu than I am. After all, I'm not the one with the Uchiha body or blood running through my veins..."

"..." Obito looks away for a minute, deeply thinking whether or not he should really reopen their view to what was happening outside. In all honesty, he knows that he can't care less about what those kids are up to. He is tired, and confused. He isn't even really sure what he wants anymore. Maybe...he just wants to...

—-

* * *

While Madara sits against the rock, he leans his head back in exhaustion. "Pfft..." _Watching this fight is becoming boring. Maybe I should have just taken up Hashirama's offer._ He watches as the pink-haired kunoichi, his moody descendant, and the bright flaming Uzumaki suddenly bite their thumbs and bend to the ground. _Oh!_ He begins to sit up. _This may just get exciting, after all. Let's see what they summon... _

A giant slug...frog...and snake. _Indeed..._

"They really are quite something, aren't they?"

The Uchiha nearly jumps at the voice. "What the hell?" He turns around, looking behind him.

Hashirama walks over to him, and stands behind the large, tall boulder that his friend leans away from. "Miss me?" He cups his face into his chin and rest his elbow onto the rock, looking down at him casually.

Madara scoffs. "Probably another clone..." He turns back around, refusing to look at the Senju.

"Oh, you weren't keeping track of where the real me was? Well, I guess you won't know now, will you?" He chuckles.

"Go away..."

"Wasn't it you who called out—" He makes a gesture of reaching forward, effectively mocking him, "—'_W-WAIT!_'"

He makes a face, which goes unseen by the man. "What do you want?" He casually waves a hand in front of him from where it rests upon his knee.

Hashirama grins at the disguised invitation, and hops over the boulder, and sits beside him, pulling up a knee near his face, staring out at the battlefield in front of him. He does not notice Madara turn to him and stare at him intensely. "..." Finally, he decides to speak, and there is a slight change in his tone. "...Let's talk."

—-

* * *

The area around him remains dark. He cannot see much. He scans his surroundings with his eyes. Still, it is all too blurry. He tries to get his eyes to focus, and it take several minutes to adjust. Finally, he sees something in front of him. "Hhh..." The figure hangs right above him, with his hands sticking out, as if to reach for something that had so cruelly escaped his grasp._ ...Sh-Shodai-sama...? _

He blinks several times, thinking he must still be in a dream. "Whh..." He finds it hard to speak. _What's going on...? _He can't remember anything; he wracks his brain for details, but he comes up completely blank each time.

"You are awake, now."

The bland, emotionless voice stirs him. He jerks his head at hearing the sound, and realizes he is stuck. Pain rushes through his body like a poison. He realizes he is partially suspended in the air, but held by something firm, like a wall. Staring once more at the features of the Shodai-hokage, he realizes it is not really _him_...of course—it is only a clone. A clone? Or something... "Guh..." He closes his eyes as a wave of nausea washes over him. He feels sick to his stomach. Why? What was he doing here? Feeling a sudden frustration at everything in existence, he asks himself, _Why can't I remember...?!_

Awareness takes the form of alarm as he senses the owner of the voice come creeping near, closer, and closer...

—-

* * *

**A/N**: Let me also start off by saying that if a few chapters later Kakashi suddenly enters the story again by himself, with no explanation...I will be SEVERELY PISSED. I have a feeling we're just going to get a mini flashback or maybe only just a few words of what happened, with it all getting pushed aside again because in reality, Kakashi doesn't like to talk much, he's not the main focus of the story, and everything else will always be far more important. (Please don't die Obito)

So, I suppose in relation to a few of the previous chapters (manga), this one—633— ended pretty okay. I mean, it was epic for them, but I'm not sure it was, for us, since we could kind of see that Sannin thing coming. Still though, not every chapter ending has to be epic! We're just lucky we got what we did so far :P Actually I think I've been way too excited over the latest updates, so this one was refreshingly calm. (otherwise I might have just exploded from my feels) I am intrigued to see some more awesome Team 7 teamwork, and it was great to see the rest of the Konoha's rookies' skills. I have to say that the InoShikaChou tactic worked very well, and the whole concept is fascinating, really.

And I almost missed it, but that part where Hashirama just grows some wood right out of his chest to _stop the hand of the Juubi's larger forms_... okay, that was just impressive—not surprising—but impressive to look at. And he just did it like it was nothing. Shodai hokage-samaa~! :D

Anyway, let me know what you thought about this chapter! Or the manga. Or both ^^


End file.
